Modern bicycles allow the rider to control the gears, the brakes and other features of the bicycle to optimize the rider's experience. Much of the control functions are computerized so that a rider can control the particular function by simply pressing a switch on a control panel. A typical computerized control panel includes a base member mounted to the bicycle handlebar and numerous switches on the control panel, each switch corresponding to a particular function that is controllable by the rider.
During a ride, it may be desirable for the rider to repeatedly manipulate various switches to adapt to the varying road conditions. For instance, if the bicycle ride covers an uphill or downhill terrain, the rider may wish to change the gears to correspond to the incline of the terrain. In this regard, the rider would manipulate a switch that would cause the change in the bicycle gears. It is important to some riders to be able to activate the switch at a precise time corresponding to a particular location or condition in the ride.
The problem with operating a control panel is that, during a bicycle ride, it may be difficult to quickly find and activate the correct switch. The switches on the control panel are often set close together, increasing the possibility that a rider may inadvertently activate the wrong switch. Also, road conditions frequently vary and when the rider is maneuvering rough and bumpy terrain, the chances of pressing the wrong switch is increased.
In known control panels, a visual indicator is provided to inform the rider of the function of each switch. When riding, however, it is inconvenient, and at time unsafe, for the rider to take his eyes off of the road and look at the visual indicators on the control panel to find the desired switch. If the rider does not wish to look down at the control panel, the rider must guess or estimate the location of the switch, which is increasingly difficult on a bumpy terrain.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an indicator that would guide a bicycle rider to the correct switch without requiring the rider to look down at the control panel.
It is also desirable to provide a guide in a convenient location that is easily accessible to the rider and would require minimal effort to use.
It is also desirable to provide a guide that would be simple and inexpensive to manufacture.